pokemonben10heroesunitefandomcom-20200214-history
Marvel's Secret Warriors: Secret Invasion (Live-Action Adaptation)
Directed by Peter Jackson, who did The Lord of the Rings trilogy and The Hobbit, Nick Fury assigns Daisy Johnson as leader of the Secret Warriors to investigate a Skrull appearance, and realizes they can't trust anyone at all. Characters: *Secret Warriors: **Daisy Johnson/Quake (Chloe Bennet) - the film's main protagonist, having been transferred from Team Coulson to form the Secret Warriors, she leads them to defend Earth from the Skrulls **Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen (Elle Fanning) - the film's deuteragonist, revived from an experiment after Harry killed her, she reveals her old memories with the first clone. **Dante Perez/Inferno (Carlos PenaVega) - Daisy's love interest as one of the main focuses is Daisy trying to move on from the death of her Inhuman lover, Lincoln Campbell **Kamala Khan/Ms. Marvel (Linnea Berthelsen) - revealed to be the one who wrote the "Quack" fan fics and idolized Carol Danvers ***Lockjaw - Kamala's pet Inhuman dog **Doreen Green/Squirrel Girl (Milana Vayntrub) - a meta human who tames squirrels. ***Tippy Toe - Squirrel Girl's sidekick **America Chavez (Stephanie Beatriz) - good friend of Doreen, and martial artist. **Rayshaun Lucas/Patriot (Kenyon Lonsdale) - serves as a successor to the late S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Jeffrey Mace as the Patriot *Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel (Brie Larson) - Kamala's idol and inspiration, and helps Daisy learn to be a better leader, and gives them advice on Skrulls, since she encountered them in 1990's *Avengers: **Steve Rogers/Captain America (Chris Evans) **Thor Odinson (Chris Hemsworth) **Tony Stark/Iron Man (Robert Downey, Jr.) **Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Tom Cruise) **Bruce Banner/Hulk (Mark Ruffalo/Lou Ferrigno) *Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Tom Holland) *S.H.I.E.L.D.: **Nick Fury (Samuel L. Jackson) **Clay Quartermain (Bruce Willis) **Team Coulson: ***Phil Coulson (Clark Gregg) ***Melinda May (Ming-Na Wen) ***Leo Fitz (Iain de Caestecker) ***Jemma Simmons (Elizabeth Henstridge) ***Michael Peterson/Deathlok (J. August Richards) ***Bobbi Morse/Mockingbird (Adrianne Palicki) *The Skrulls: the threat Daisy and the Secret Warriors have to face **Queen Veranke/Black Widow/Aunt May (Scarlett Johansson/Sally Field/Marisa Tomei) - the film's main antagonist, revealing that she knew of Loki's partnership with Thanos, and used the Chitauri as a diversion, and posed as Aunt May (both the Garfield and Holland) to gain access to his Spider-Sense. Her goal is to use the Spider-Sense to ???, and ???. For most of the film she was posing as Black Widow, until near the end, she was revealed as ??? **Super Skrull (Manu Bennett) - the film's secondary antagonist, he drained the Electro Skrull's power as punnishment for his disobedience and trying to usurp him, he has the powers of Absorbing man, and Fantastic 4. **F'yss/Senator Ian Lang (Danny Glover) - usurps the role the Jamie Foxx Electro was supposed to fill trying to overthrow Super Skrull as by doing Paibak's job, he legalizes the Skrull Invasion **???/??? (???) - poses as a Dwarf an Nidavalir to collect Uru the stuff that made Thor's hammer, the role that the Bolivar Trask Skrull was supposed to fill using stolen Kree sentry blue prints for the Sentinels **???/??? (???) - poses as ??? that Daniel Bruhl Zemo was supposed to fill only for him to be a coward during the events of Civil War **Paibak/Electro (Jamie Foxx) -exposed as a Skrull, which kicks off the film being killed by the real Electro, he was trying to overthrow Super-Skrull as the new Super Skrull. **Bolivar Trask (Peter Dinklage) - was using stolen Kree Sentry blueprints to make Sentinels, was exposed when he was killed by Sauron, who exposed him in front of the jury. **Helmut Zemo (Daniel Bruhl) - exposed as a Skrull when the real Zemo killed him calling him a coward when the real Zemo would've willingly fought Steve Rogers. **Howard Stark (John Slattery) - exposed when ???, his death was used to set Winter Soldier up **Maria Stark (Hope Davis) - exposed when ???, her death was used to set Winter Soldier up *Chameleon (Alan Tudyk) - was behind the Skrull Electro to gain a skin sample of the Electro Skrull so he could gain his shap shifting powers. *Everett Ross (Martin Freeman) - cameos when Zemo was exposed as a Skrull *Captain George Stacy (Billy Burke) - Gwen's father and the Police Captain of the NYPD Plot: ??? Trivia: *Differences between the comic and the movie: **Thor refers the Skrulls as the goblins have returned **Nick realizes the Skrulls used the Chitauri as a distraction to ??? **Iron Man realizes his parents were Skrulls to set Winter Soldier up. **Spider-Man realizes Electro was a Skrull and Chameleon was behind it to gain a skin sample. *This film is rated PG-13 for ??? Category:Marvel Comics Category:Live-Action Category:Marvel Studios Category:Walt Disney Films